happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mask Hysteria
Mask Hysteria is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pucky's mask causes mass panic. Meanwhile, Leif tries to survive Friday the 13th. Roles Starring *Pucky *Leif Featuring *Puffy *Savaughn *Otus *Smith Appearances *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends *The Cursed Idol Plot At home, Pucky opens a box to reveal a newly-purchased hockey mask. He puts it on, and then sees today is Friday the 13th, so he pretends to be a serial killer for laughs. He suddenly sees the clock and realizes he is late for a game. Next door, Leif peeks outside before cautiously creeping on his lawn, aware of the unlucky day. The mask-wearing Pucky skates by and Leif runs back in his house in terror. At the park, Puffy collects four-leafed clovers to ensure he stays lucky. Flaky runs past him screaming and he turns to find Pucky walking backwards towards the park. He finally turns, revealing his mask, and waves to Puffy. But the squirrel runs toward a phone booth and calls the police. Otus answers the call and hears Puffy's crying. Pucky walks closer to Puffy until his skates cause him to fall over, slicing Puffy's head with his hockey sticks. Pucky gets up and realizes what he has done, then rushes away hearing police sirens. Meanwhile, Leif arrives to the park and collects four-leafed clovers. A speeding police car almost rams into him, but he is saved by a stroke of good luck. Stepping out of the car, Otus and Savaughn look for clue and soon gasp in horror finding Puffy's corpse. As Otus vomits, Savaughn sees skate marks on the ground and the two cops drive after them. The hockey rink is seen up ahead and Pucky snickers with joy. But he gets hungry and decides to have a quick snack, so he heads for a nearby convenience store. Once he enters, all the customers start panicing, but Smith the cashier stands still. Pucky reaches for a sandwich on a shelf, when the cops arrive at the scene. Otus releases pepper spray in Pucky's eyes and makes him knock over a shelf, causing a chainsaw to fall and get stuck on his hockey stick. He blindly stumbles through the area, killing numerous people while Savaughn and Otus cringe in horror. Savaughn gets angry and shoots the killer several times. Pucky faints and the cops share a high-five. However, Pucky gets back up and they start to retreat. A few minutes after Pucky dizzily walks out of the store, the police car backs into him and he is stuck as it drives off. Otus and Savaughn drive off in relief, until spotting a hockey stick from the rear view mirror. They back up the car and Pucky is sent flying. A passing Leif sees the chainsaw in the air and closes his eyes, but remains unscathed. The chainsaw instead lands on Otus just as he was exiting the car. Savaughn flips out at this, grabs the chainsaw and heads for the killer. Pucky finally takes off his mask, only to be cut apart by Savaughn. The angry wolf turns then his head to Leif and he runs. The next day, Leif heads outside realizing that Friday the 13th has passed. On the sidewalk, he sees a penny and bends to pick it up. But upon stepping on a crack, his back instantly snaps. Meanwhile at the convenience store, Smith continues standing still. At the last second, he screams in horror. Moral "A mask can't hide problems. It just makes more." Deaths #Puffy's head is chopped by Pucky's hockey stick. #Numerous generic tree friends are killed by a chainsaw offscreen. #Otus and Pucky are sliced by the chainsaw. #Leif's back snaps. Trivia *This episode is based off of the horror film Friday the 13th, with Pucky referencing Jason Voorhees. *Puffy is briefly seen wearing a four-leafed clover afro, as a reference to Fright-day (the previous episode taking place on Friday 13th). *This episode was originally named The Mask. Also, Daydream was originally set to appear. *The Cursed Idol is seen in the convenience store, as an item on a shelf. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes